Here I am
by jigokumamono
Summary: Maybe he wasn't the best choice out there. Maybe she didn't seem fit to be his bride. But they were by each other's side, and that's exactly where they wanted to be. Squalo songfic, a bit OOC and with some OCs. A bit of swearing, you've been warned.


**I don't know what's gotten into me with Bryan Adams. Anyway, here's to our lovely shark.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Xanxus would be my husband. As far as I know, we're still both singles *sobs***

**NOTE: bold is for the lyrics, italics for the flashbacks.**

**Here I am - this is me**

**There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be **

"Are you sure about this, Tonia? " Dino asked his sister.

She turned at him. Blond hair falling on her shoulders in beautiful curls with a single white rose on the side as the only ornament, brown eyes shining with happiness.

Dino stared at her in awe. It wasn't because she was wearing anything special. No make up. No gorgeous wedding dress. Just a simple white strapless one with some district golden ruffles on the hem of the skirt. But her face was ... he couldn't really describe it. If there was a word even the slightest bit near to what he was looking at, that would be "perfect".

He couldn't believe that a woman who was supposed to be marrying Squalo in a few moments would be so happy. Then again, his little sister was indeed different than any other woman, even more so when compared to his own wife.

The way she smiled at him, the way she acted like she wanted to jump up and down, said it all. His sister **_wanted _**to be here.

**Here I am - it's just you and me**

**And tonight we make our dreams come true**

_**FLASHBACK**_

Squalo? Fidgeting? That was a first!

The young woman blinked at the sight. Varia's Commander, who also happened to be her lover - against her brother's will - , was blushing. Plus, he seemed like he was looking for the right words to say.

She couldn't, of course, understand the meaning of any of his actions. First, he had sent her a message telling her to meet him in his room. When she got there, the whole place was illuminated by candles.

Rose petals on the floor AND romantic, Italian music. She had shrugged it off. Maybe it was a new way of his to create yet another passionate night - no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't pull the whole "romantic, sweet and gentle" off, so it always ended in a rough, animalistic kind of love-making against a wall (and that was IF they were lucky enough to get even that far). But it confused her that he had been quiet - who, SQUALO? ! - the whole night now.

And now, he seemed nervous. She couldn't tell what was going on - and she hated being in the dark longer than she could stand for, which wasn't that much to begin with.

But when he took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes, she got it all. She was finally able to see what was going through his mind. The uneasy despair she could read in his gaze said it all.

She slowly made her way to the balcony. He followed her, too scared to even speak. Too afraid to say the words. But he didn't need to.

She bit her bottom lip. "Why? " she simply asked.

"W-Well - "

"Superbia, you don't have to. Just because it's my dream ... It doesn't have to be yours as well. "

"You don't know what MY dream is and ... wait, did you just say YOUR DREAM? "

She shrugged "And if I did? "

He forcefully turned her to look at him "VOOOOI! Say yes,already, you fucking woman! "

She grinned "Now **that's** the man I fell for. I was afraid you'd keep being a pushy all night long! "

He blushed again "VOOOOOIIIIIIII! ! ! STOP MANIPULATING ME! ! ! "

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**It's a new world - it's a new start**

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**

**It's a new day - it's a new plan**

**I've been waiting for you - here I am**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"C'mon, Superbia! " Tonia laughed happily, as she jumped up and down like a little kid.

Squalo sighed, yet his smile was clearly visible. He had to admit, wedding preparations were frustrating. But with her by his side, he knew he could take it.

"Ah, look, tesoro* " an old woman from a nearby bench said to her husband. "Young love. Isn't it cute? "

They both blushed, but our dear shark hugged Tonia by the waist, trying NOT to shout at the elderly couple and their endearing ways of observing others around them.

"Indeed" the woman's husband replied. Then, he smiled "Do you remember, when I had to wait for a whole week just to make a single move? "

Squalo remembered when he had met Tonia. She had been sent by her brother to take care of Squalo, after his match with Yamamoto during the Ring Conflict.

He hugged her tighter, and grinned triumphantly towards the older man "VOOOOIIII! That was nothing, old man! I had to wait for half a year! "

Tonia rolled her eyes. It was plain obvious he had forgotten that HE was the one who kept pushing her away at first ...

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**Here we are - we've just began**

**And after all this time our time has come**

"Oi, trash! If you keep fidgeting with your tie, I'll kill you. You're getting on my nerves. "

Said trash - who also happened to be our all-time favorite shark - stopped what he was doing, as he heard his Boss's outburst. But what could he do? He was so nervous!

The door to the church opened, allowing the Bucking Horse to come in. And by his side ... fuck, if he wasn't already in love, he would have fallen head over heels for her again!

She was an angel. And even though he knew that thought was cheesy, he couldn't find any other way to describe her.

After that, everything went on fast. He wasn't really paying attention, anyway.

But just when it was time for both of them to say their vows, an explosion was heard, and armed hitmen barged in the chapel. And these ones looked like pros. Squalo didn't even recognize their family's coat of arms, but really, given the fact that he had spent a whole month brooding over what to write down for his vows, there was only one thought running through his head, and that was to cut to pieces the bastards who even **thought** of ruining this particular moment and his restless hours of hard and boring work over simple words!

While the bishop ran to hide, screaming "I name you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride! ", all the guests stood up. A whole bunch of well-known mafiosi, more menacing now that they were together than apart. Cavallones, the Varia, Vongolas (yes, Tonia insisted on inviting them, too) and Bartolos (seeing as their Boss Lady was Dino's woman and all).

Squalo turned to the woman who was now his wife, intending to tell her to hide. She shouldn't fight in her wedding dress, and certainly **NOT** today! But he was shocked to see her raising her dress above her knees. He was able to realize she had hidden two daggers under the hems of her dress. He got hard at the sight, and shook his head to clear his mind for the upcoming battle.

"Fuck! " Tonia cursed, not in the least mindful of the holy and sacred place she was in. "I wish I had my flamethrower with me! "

He chuckled and rushed to the hitmen, his sword already replaced on his fake hand, since he had to take it off for the ceremony "VOOI! You're slow, woman! "

"No fair! " she followed him, grinning.

**Yeah here we are - still going strong**

**Right here in the place where we belong**

Somewhere in the middle of the battle, he remembered they didn't say their vows.

Screw that, they didn't need them. Sweet words that were so cheesy. They would most certainly from all the sweetness and the romance. They weren't **that** kind of couple.** This **was there they belonged. The battlefield.

He heard her laughing "Ha ha! Best wedding gift ever! Hey, Boss, think we can send their heads back to their boss to thank him? "

Xanxus glanced at Varia's secretary. She was covered in her enemies' blood, and was beaming happily, as she quickly slit throats left and right. No wonder that piece of trash had fallen in love with her "Che. Whatever, but you're the one who'll be doing all the packaging. "

She flashed him a bright smile "I love you! You're making it even better! "

The battle ended fast. There was no hope for the intruders, anyway.

As lower members of the gathered famiglias were cleaning out, the loud-mouthed shark turned to the happy woman - **his **woman.

She was grinning like a maniac. And even though her hair, her dress and her face were stained with blood, she looked even more beautiful.

**Here I am - this is me **

**There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be**

All the other sounds turned off. They were in their own little world, as they got lost in each other's eyes.

Slowly, they started taking small steps towards each other.

"You know, we never got to say our vows" she mumbled softly.

**Here I am - it's just me and you**

**And tonight we make our dreams come true**

He playfully groaned "Do we have to? "

She smiled "Nah, screw them. We had to wait through all this boring ceremony, we did our best to keep tradition. Let's get to the interesting part. "

**Oh, it's a new world - it's a new start**

**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**

**It's a new day - it's a new plan**

**I've been waiting for you - here I am**

He didn't figure out what she meant by that - that is, until she rushed to him and nearly tackled him to the ground. Thank God for his hitman reflexes that allowed him to catch her in his arms just in time.

Then, they gave their first kiss as a couple. Frenching each other, with her legs around his waist and her wedding gown bunched up at her thighs. While the other mafiosi around them were clapping, and the floor still hosted corpses ...

_**EXTENDED ENDING**_

Tiring day indeed. But the Varia Commander didn't complained one bit. All the exhaustion would go away once he would enter his son's room, he just knew it.

There, on his bed, Leonardo Squalo, now two years old, was sleeping peacefully. Pale skin shining lightly as the moonlight fell on his face. Silver hair, just like his own, but under the boy's eyelids, Squalo knew a pair of piercing brown orbs was hidden.

Someone cleared their throat, and he turned to the door. His wife was standing there, smiling. Her hair was shorter now, and she was in her usual baby pink, embroidered tulle nightgown.

He gulped at the sight. Even after 3 years of marriage, she was still as gorgeous as ever to his eyes. He hated the fact that she hadn't stopped manipulating him, of course.

But, as she smirked seductively, and got out of the room, swaying her hips just the way that drove him crazy, he decided it wasn't that bad after all ...

**Here I am - right next to you**

**And suddenly the world is all brand new**

**Here I am - where I'm gonna stay**

**Now there's nothing standing in our way**

**Here I am - this is me**

**Tesoro means darling or sweetheart in Italian - I think, at least that's what the translator said. I don't know if Squalo was OOC in some parts, and if he was, I'm deeply sorry. But I certainly enjoyed making him submissive. In any case, let's face it. Men may be the heads of a family, but we, the women, are the necks. WE are the ones who can turn them in any direction we see fit.**


End file.
